


Room with a View

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Room with a View

"Amazing that we got a pod all to ourselves, isn’t it, Severus?" Harry said, face and hands pressed against the glass, peering out at the panorama.

"Considering I may have _suggested_ we travel alone to the ticket taker, I admit I am less that surprised," Severus said dryly.

Harry turned to look at him. "You didn't?"

"I most certainly did. I had no intention of buggering you with an audience."

As Harry raised an eyebrow in response, Severus noted he was getting rather good at it. "That was just the one time, if you recall."

"Oh, I recall, all right."


End file.
